


Love,Hate,Need,Want.

by yourwing



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourwing/pseuds/yourwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2011年百度貼吧征文。<br/>以Merlin為中心的文，一個篇目一個視角，各自圍繞Merlin描述故事，跟BBC的背景設定不盡相同，大部份是傳說＋小說的remix。<br/>我不擁有他們。我能做的只有拚命拚命地寫，寫到我不喜歡他們為止。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love,Hate,Need,Want.

**Love**  
  
　　Morgana幾乎是第一眼就愛上了Merlin。  
　　  
　　那是聖誕節前夕的一個晴朗清晨，Arthur即將度過他的八歲生日。那個金髮小子正迫不及待地趕往練習場，想要試騎Ector老爵士送他的栗色母馬。  
  
　　Morgana匆匆吃完Gwen送來的早餐後，找個理由隨便打發了她親切多感的僕人，便獨自一人躡手躡腳地來到前幾天發現的祕密通道。她撩起裙襬，手腳俐索地爬上佈滿灰塵與青苔的迴旋樓梯，樓梯頂端直通議事大廳上方，先王肖象畫的台架後邊，由前幾代掛畫工人臨時搭建。  
  
　　台架距離地面好幾呎高，Morgana不敢稍有一絲大意，謹慎地檢查禮物位置，並在樓梯口留下誤導的線索。  
  
　　──絕不能讓那個驕傲的王弟稱心如意，不是嗎？  
  
　　想要得到她Morgana準備的禮物，必須擁有相當的 _智力_ 與勇於冒險的態度──當然，還得不怕高才行。她很懷疑Arthur是否三者兼具。  
　　  
　　她想像那個小自己兩歲、金髮藍眼、漂亮得像從畫裡走出來的天使、個性卻一點也不可愛的王弟，因為找不到生日禮物而懊惱噘嘴發脾氣的模樣，滿意地點點頭。  
  
　　或者因為爬得太高而嚇得嚎啕大哭？Morgana邊想邊笑了。  
  
　　就在她打理好一切，轉身準備下樓時，議事廳的大門陡然開啟。她本想趕快離開，但父王怒氣沖沖的話語吸引了她的注意。  
  
　　「你是Nimueh派來的嗎？」  
  
　　Nimueh這個名字一下子勾起她的好奇心。所有在Camelot被禁止的魔法傳聞都讓她覺得有趣。這個名字顯然在王宮是個禁忌，不過她還是在一些年邁的宮女們小聲交談中聽過：十幾年前，父王還沒有全面禁止魔法的那段日子，Nimueh是當時響譽Camelot的宮廷女祭司……  
  
　　一個年輕的聲音毫無畏懼地回應Uther的厲聲質問，將她從思緒拉回現實。  
  
　　「不，既然Nimueh使用黑魔法，就永遠不是我的盟友──Uther，相信我，我必須待在Arthur身邊！」  
  
  
　　從來沒有人敢直呼父王的名諱，用這種口氣和他說話。Morgana吞了吞口水。  
  
　　──更不要說這傢伙應該是個魔法師，居然能在Camelot王宮中橫行無阻，視王國法條為無物？他究竟是誰？  
  
　　Morgana的好奇心愈燒愈烈，覺得非得要看看青年的真面目不可；於是她悄悄將肖象畫往旁邊挪開一點縫細，把白皙的小臉使勁往邊縫裡塞。  
  
  
　　她永遠不會料到，僅是這一件小小舉動，竟然就決定了她往後數十年的餘生。  
　　  
  
　　成功湊近空隙後，黑髮青年的面容便像畫布一般在她面前展開；那是一幅非常美麗的圖案：冬日陽光透過窗櫺灑落在青年高高的顴骨，牛奶色的肌膚，大大的耳朵，紅潤的唇瓣，以及無比清澈的藍色眼睛。  
  
　　Morgana雙頰發紅，胸口好像有什麼奇怪的東西在搔癢。雖然年僅十歲，但她卻隱約明白那是「愛情」的徵兆。  
  
　　自從知道自己是被領養的身份，她就很少第一眼愛上什麼東西，因為她認為凡是眼前事物都是跟別人「借來的」，算不上真正屬於自己。如果好不容易有了心愛之物又被別人奪去，結果不是非常悲慘嗎？為了不讓自己有一天得面臨那樣的局面，她已經學會關上自己的感官。  
  
  
　　然而面對這個瘦高青年，她無法剋制自己的心。  
  
  
　　「閉嘴！我不可能答應這種事情！我不可能讓你們這些髒東西汙染了Arthur！」  
  
　　「胡扯，Uther，Arthur就是因魔法而生的，並且是因著你的要求──你為什麼就不能老實承認？雖然Nimueh使用黑魔法，但Ygraine的死不是她的錯，也不是你的錯，這只是命運的必然結果！Arthur他必須出生，因為他將來要成為統一Albion的王，為大不列顛帶來和平！這是幾千年 來的喻示，我拜託你清醒點，Uther?Pendragon！」  
  
　　青年的聲音劃破冷冽的空氣，帶來堅不可催的力道，遠比父王的怒吼有說服力。她甚至感到自己體內似乎也有什麼能量正隨之共鳴。  
  
　　「我叫你閉嘴──」Uther惱羞成怒，猛地抓住青年的領巾，隨即掐住他的脖子，用力將青年按倒在桌子上，「只要我在的一天，Camelot就永遠與魔法為敵！你休想靠進Arthur一步！」  
  
　　Morgana一手抓著自己的裙子，一手摀住嘴巴，拚命抑止想要大叫住手的衝動。  
  
　　「Arthur他需要我……的協助……放手……」青年雙手抓住Uther掐住他的有力臂膀，不斷掙扎，「別逼我……使用……用魔法……」  
  
　　「你現在就去死！」Uther加重手勁。  
  
　　Morgana背脊發涼，心跳加速，她可以感到父王強烈的殺意！  
　　她要做些什麼……她應該做些什麼……她能夠做什麼才對……！  
  
  
　　像是感應到女孩想法似地，除了擋住Morgana的那幅肖象畫之外，兩旁的畫作突然間全都掉落地面，發出巨大聲響，成功轉移了Uther的注意力。  
  
_**firenate！**_  
  
　　說時遲，那時快，在Uther放鬆力道的瞬間，青年的一道咒語，讓Uther的雙手燃起火苗。  
  
　　「混帳！」Uther趕緊鬆開手，迅速褪去手套護具。而重獲新鮮空氣的青年則撫著自己的脖子不住咳嗽。  
  
　　士兵破門而入，御醫Gaius也跟著進來。  
  
　　「Merlin──你──這是怎麼回事！？」御醫似乎認識青年，看見一派凌亂的場面，語氣十分擔心。  
  
　　Morgana立刻記住了青年的名字。  
  
　　青年並不回應，只是仰起頭，用與先前截然不同的低沉喉音，嘶吼出一連串費解的語言。  
  
　　接著左方窗戶全被撞碎，一條龐然大物就這麼闖了進來。  
  
  
　　「───────────────────是龍啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！」  
  
　　龍的樣貌極為可怖，蛇一樣的眼睛鱷魚般的牙齒，背上還延展出蝙蝠的翅翼，體積比前述所有生物大上十倍。宮廷護衛們只有在書中見過這樣的怪物，看到實體自然嚇得雙腿發軟，紛紛走避，不敢應對。  
  
  
　　「我會再回來的，Uther，那個時候，你會求我回來的。」  
  
　　青年毫不理會現場的騷動，徑自跳上龍背，冷冷地對Uther說。  
  
  
　　在青年騎著龍飛出城堡之外時，Morgana非常肯定──他朝著唯一沒掉下來的肖象畫，也就是她的方向，露出感激的笑容，彷彿已察覺她的存在。  
  
  
　　（謝謝。）  
  
  
　　青年做出道謝的嘴型，隨即消失得無影無蹤。  
  
　　那張乾淨的臉龐，瞬間的笑容，與當時偎暖的陽光，從此成為Morgana心中最美的畫映，永誌不忘。  
　　就算這個黑髮青年手中沒有劍，穿得樸素陳舊，騎得也不是白馬，但在她幼小的心靈中，早為他刻下了最理想的王子形象。  
  
　　Merlin。自由飛翔的灰背隼。想來就來，想走就走，不受任何束縛。  
  
　　不像她，是個做什麼事都綁手綁腳的公主。  
  
  
　　從那天起，Morgana開始作夢。各式各樣的預知夢。  
　　她的眼睛開始不定期地突然閃動金芒。  
　　她的魔力受到誘發，一天天增長。  
　　她小心翼翼隱藏這個祕密。  
  
　　Morgana雖然感到困擾害怕，卻仍不禁想像──如果她擁有和Merlin同樣的魔力，那麼是不是有天可以和他一起乘著那條大龍，永遠離開Camelot，到一個真正屬於她的地方？  
  
  
　　五年後，Arthur生了一場重病，躺在床上失去意識，蓋尤斯束手無策，試盡偏方也無藥可救，她的父王終於實踐了青年的話語，開始四處搜訪「Merlin?Emrys」這號人物。  
  
　　等Merlin以「Arthur的家庭教師」再次出現在她面前時，她發現青年身上不但沒有歲月的痕跡，反而因為裝扮的緣故，看起來還有種比當初更為年輕的錯覺。  
  
　　她很快就知道這個魔法師永遠不會老。  
　　也很快就知道這個魔法師的眼中只有Arthur。  
  
　　但她仍然會義無反顧地愛他，默默地守護他。  
　　  
  
　　直到再過十年，她發現自己其實是Uther的親生女兒。  
　　她做了一個完全相反的決定。  
  
　　她決定想盡辦法奪取他。  
  
　　奪取Camelot。  
　　奪取那些她原以全都只屬Arthur的東西。  
  
  
　　即使她知道這只會使他們註定成為敵人。  
　　即使她知道一切註定要痛苦犧牲。

  
**Hate**  
  
　　自從知道那件事後，Mordred已經恨Merlin Emrys好長一陣子了。  
　　幾乎和他的人生一樣長。  
  
　　他第一次聽到魔法師的名字是在五歲。幾乎不笑的媽媽揉著他的黑髮，輕輕把他摟在懷中，用一種彷彿夢遊般的口吻呢喃：「Mordred，你是這麼無辜，如果我沒有遇見Merlin Emrys……你就不用揹負這個罪了……你不是自願要出生的，你沒有選擇……」　　  
  
　　那時他還不懂母親話語裡隱藏的是什麼意思，只是沉浸在媽媽唯一一次的溫柔裡。  
　　那次之後，Morgana再也沒抱過他。  
  
　　後來他明白了一切，明白他是她和King Arthur──他的叔叔，同時也是他的生父──亂倫下的產物。  
　　他是造成母親亡走Camelot的主因。他是Morgause阿姨被King Lot冷落的主因。因為他本該被殺死卻躲過五月嬰兒屠殺潮，安然無恙地活了下來。  
  
　　他是一切禍患的根源。  
  
　　而Merlin Emrys造成了他。  
  
　　就因為這個人人稱頌的大魔法師當年沒有及時解除魔法咒語，讓Morgana與Arthur陷入迷情的佈局，才造成了這齣原本不用發生的悲劇。  
  
　　而讓悲劇一直上演到今天。  
  
　　Mordred幾乎炸爛的半座水晶洞窟，才看到被囚禁在晶岩深處、已然奄奄一息的中年男子。男子彷彿對外在發生的一切渾然不覺，仍舊安靜地坐臥著。Mordred踢了踢他的膝蓋，他才緩緩抬頭，與年輕巫師對視。  
  
　　傳說中的Merlin Emrys凌亂的黑髮夾雜幾欉灰白，眼角佈滿歲月的跡痕，面容蒼白困倦，頎長的身軀更顯枯瘦蕭索，找不出任何符合意氣風發、永生不老魔法師的形象描述；他看上去是這麼 **平凡** ，唯有深藍的眼睛神祕地像兩池Avalon的湖水，而湖上的濃霧一如他現在不可解讀的眼神。  
  
　　他一直想看看他恨了這麼久的人長什麼樣子，想看看他母親愛得這麼久的人長什麼樣子。  
　　Merlin Emrys看上去如此普通。無害。甚至舉止有些笨拙。一點也不強。  
  
　　那麼，為什麼呢？  
　　母親愛他，King Arthur愛他，百姓擁戴他，德魯伊族仰慕他，騎士們崇敬他，吟遊詩人將他的遊歷鋪成悠揚的歌曲。  
　　為什麼是他呢？  
  
　　「不管你相不相信，」大魔法師說話了，「當初大規模屠殺的事件並不是Arthur的主意。他甚至想親自封你為騎士，並把你指作繼承人……他並不想殺你，我只想讓你知道這點。。」  
  
　　Merlin Emrys的聲音虛弱但卻平靜堅定，Mordred小心地辨識其中是否還有魔法存在。但事實證明Nimueh已經完全奪去了他的力量。  
  
　　「但你想，」Mordred眼神閃過寒光：「是你預言了我弒父的命運。為了King Arthur你什麼都做得出來，不是嗎？」  
  
　　「我的確會為他做任何事。」年輕的巫師瞥見Merlin Emrys嘴角悄悄牽起苦澀的弧度，「但作預知夢的是你的母親……而你的養父King Lot，才是為了向Arthur輸誠，最早將五月出生的嬰孩全都載到大海任其自滅的始作甬者。Arthur他──」  
  
　　「閉嘴！我不用你替我父親辯解，我知道你才是始作甬者！我是因為你才會出生，我的母親以為和她共度一晚的人是你！而我必須承擔殺死自己父親的命運，也都是因為你！」  
  
　　龐沛的怒氣讓Mordred的魔力狂飆，四周響起巨大的爆破聲響，幾座水晶柱又碎成粉狀。  
　　話語猶如錘釘狠狠鑿入男子的心，他看著Merlin Emrys露出痛苦的表情，終於。  
  
　　緊皺的眉頭，濕潤的目光，微微輕顫的肩膀。無助的Merlin Emrys。  
  
　　Mordred突然感到長久以來的恨意獲得了宣洩。  
　　他果然好恨好恨這個人吶。  
  
　　「關於你的母親，還有你，Mordred，我很抱歉。我不知道她……我以為她恨我。但我想告訴你，僅管我們都是命運的棋子，但命運卻絕非只有一條路徑。你可以選擇的，Mordred。」  
  
　　Mordred盯著Emrys誠摯的眼神，一種前所未有的奇異情感從心底滋生蔓延。  
  
  
　　（好想把這個人的一切信仰全都破壞。）  
　　（好想看他痛哭失聲。）  
  
  
　　「是嗎？那我就選擇你所選擇的那一條路徑吧。而你就是最佳的見證。」  
　　  
　　Emrys一如預期般地睜大眼睛。  
  
　　「我會帶你看著整個命運完成──我會讓你看見Pendragon家族歷經亂倫、弒親、敗亡、終至覆滅──你沒理由錯過這麼精彩的表演，不是嗎？」  
  
　　「……」  
　　  
　　「你會親眼看著你的國王死在我的劍下，看著Albion陷入百年黑暗，而你卻一點也無能為力，因為這就是你的選擇，是吧！」  
  
  
　　「……所以你的選擇是希望我恨你嗎？Mordred？」  
  
  
　　年輕的巫師一愣，沒料到Emrys的反應。  
　　大魔法師的表情瞬間變成了憐憫，彷彿看透了一切的憐憫。  
  
　　哦，這是他最不想看到。  
　　他想看到的是……  
  
  
　　「不，」  
　　Mordred俯身下去，將男子一把架起。Emrys虛弱得無法站穩，不一會兒便跌在年輕巫師的肩臂中。  
  
　　他比想像中輕得更多，身上有依循古教牲禮的香膏味道。大概是Nimueh囚禁時順手塗的。邪惡的興趣。  
  
  
　　他在男子耳畔輕輕說著，彷彿咀嚼一道咒語。  
  
  
**「我希望你恨你自己，Emrys，我希望你無以復加地恨你自己。」**  
  
  
　　就像他一直以來在做的那樣。  
  
  
**Need**  
  
　　當Arthur意識到他滿在乎Merlin的時候，他不知道其實自己已經到了迷戀的地步。  
  
　　並且有點不可自拔了。  
  
　　初次見面時Arthur才十三歲，大病初癒的他剛完成生平首次和騎士團一同出發的狩獵行動，成績豐碩。他原先期待父親得知結果後臉上會浮現盛讚的笑容，沒想到父王只是一臉嚴肅陰沉地向他介紹一個新的、不會和他調情、不會教他一堆荒唐事的家庭教師（他的前家庭教師是羅馬來的沒落貴族）。  
  
　　然後他就在寢室裡看到Merlin。  
  
　　這個瘦長，看上去大概二十來歲，穿著像個不知品味的鄉民、沒有騎士般優雅勻稱的肌肉線條、只有一對傻傻的大耳朵和藍眼睛的年輕家庭教師，跟他遇過的所有人都不一樣；Merlin既不取悅討好，也不溫順服從（倒不是說Morgana就對他溫順討好過，但至少她還保持著一點宮廷禮節），完全沒有自己是下屬的自覺，不但老是prat、prat地叫他，甚至還幫他取綽號叫小瓦（瓦特，意思是多出來的腫瘤），對他的體術劍技不屑一顧、處處與他作對惹他生氣。  
  
　　而更令Arthur不滿的是，這個傢伙永遠能找得到他，永遠有花不完的耐心：不論他躲到哪裡，西塔頂樓還是森林深處，青年總是能帶著茶點和一本天文學的書籍，以及刺眼的大大笑容，逼著他放棄和騎士的操練而與魔法師消磨整個下午；不論他怎樣反抗Merlin惡整Merlin，把好脾氣的家庭教師弄得怒不 可遏，青年總是在第二天又笑嘻嘻地出現在他面前，順道回敬更厲害的惡作劇。  
  
　　隔年春天Merlin把他變成鷹隼、變成魚、變成松鼠，要他了解自然萬物的秩序法則，讓他知道人也是動物之一，要遵守相同的定理。  
　　  
　　第三年的時候他們一起找到獨角獸。他犯了一個錯誤，差點讓Camelot王國毀於一旦；幸好最後在Merlin幫助下通過考驗，證明了他的善良之心，讓王國恢復原狀。  
  
　　第四年第五年他們一同研讀政治學、哲學、軍事學以及拉丁文，這是Arthur最喜歡的項目；他們可以為了一個體制或宗教觀念辯論一整夜，然後不小心累得睡在一起。  
  
　　爾後他們開始一同旅行冒險，到Merlin的故鄉艾爾多探訪他的家人；或者從南方搭渡船橫跨英吉利海峽，前往Pendragon的發跡地布列塔尼，考察紅龍白龍的傳說。  
  
　　黑髮青年就這樣一點一滴滲入Arthur的生活，漸漸成為他生命中不可或缺的部分。他是老師，他像兄長，更多時候像個平輩的朋友，和他互相分享對方的祕密與情緒。  
  
　　在Merlin面前Arthur完全不用偽裝，不用擺出王子的架子，不用和他父親一樣討厭魔法。  
  
　　Merlin讓他知道魔法的真正價值，也讓他了解他的使命。  
　　Merlin讓他一點一點變成大家心目中值得尊敬的王者。  
  
　　沒有人可以像他那樣，為他做到那種程度。  
　　Merlin對Arthur來說是不可取代的。  
　　而Arthur可以確信，反之亦然。  
  
　　十年一瞬。當他來到和Merlin外表相彷的歲數時，他倆彼此封箱許久的情感早已累積成甜郁的沉釀，一旦打碎外在保護的瓦甕，醉人的香氣便鋪天蓋地滿溢開來。  
　　  
　　即使命運把他們聚集在一起的目的，就是為了要把他們分開。  
  
　　  
　　「感謝妳肯來一趟，他已經昏迷半天了。」  
　　營帳內燈火搖曳，在王者身上篩下閃爍的光影，但卻遮掩不住青年滿臉的焦慮。  
　　這是Arthur繼承王位後的第四戰。二十六歲的國王在歷史上雖不算最年輕的一個，但Arthur的戰功絕對是大不列顛國王史上第一人。他的軍隊剛剛再度贏得勝仗，拿下大片的西北土地。然而此時國王一點也沒有心情慶祝，因為最大的功臣正躺在營帳內昏迷不醒。  
  
　　「……要謝就謝阿基米德。」女子淡淡地回應，褪下紅色斗蓬，露出清麗的臉龐。只聽帳外傳來陣陣撲翅聲，隨即一隻雪白的貓頭鷹便飛進停在她的臂上。Arthur不禁睜大雙眼，因為前幾天才見過Merlin和牠說話。  
  
　　「謝謝你們。」他誠懇地說。  
  
　　「………」女子看著他，再看看躺在床上的黑髮青年，語氣充滿責備：「King Arthur，他本來不用受這種苦的，你知道嗎？早在你登基的那天，他就可以回到Avalon……是你說需要他，他才放棄了永生的法力，為你留下來，和你 一起變老。但你真的需要他嗎？你的需要就只是利用他吧？但他現在的魔力幾乎耗損殆盡，除了簡單的復原法術和祈福之外沒有什麼用處了……」  
  
　　「我需要他。跟魔法沒有關係，只是他。」Arthur飛快地接話，語氣幾近懇求──他從來不向人懇求，但為了Merlin卻自然脫口而出── **Freya，I’m begging you, please.**  
  
　　「值得嗎？如果讓他以沉睡之姿回到Avalon，我可以確保你的國家繁榮百年；但若你執意要留下他，你就真的不會有無憂的未來了。等著你的會是非常棘手的結局，這樣也無所謂嗎？」  
  
　　「我可以不用無憂的未來，但我不能沒有他。」Arthur堅定地重申。他無法向女子解釋這究竟是怎樣的感情，他們的羈絆已經無法用言語描述。「也許妳會懷疑我的動機，我也沒辦法說清楚……但……我就是需要他。需要他待在我身邊。」  
  
　　從開始到現在，從現在到永遠。  
　　他已經是他生命的一部分了。  
　　無論他有沒有魔法，有用或無用。  
　　不管命運最終要將他們聚集還是分開。  
　　不管他們的未來會受到多大考驗。  
　　  
　　那精靈一般的黑髮女孩，審視著他好一會兒，最後嘆口氣，終於溫柔地笑了。  
  
  
　　「果然和Merlin的答案一樣啊。」  
  
  
**Want**  
  
　　──Find me in the next life , like you always do. Merlin.

  
　　這是Morgause聽見Arthur──統一整個Albion的萬王之王──生前所說的最後一句話。  
  
　　那場驚心動魄的戰役在黎明開始，黃昏結束；年輕的巫師被王者之劍刺穿心臟而死，國王則因沒躲過最後的攻擊被劃破大腿動脈，失血過多不支倒地。  
  
　　早已失去任何法力的宮庭巫師衝上前去緊緊擁著他的國王，國王年邁卻英俊如昔的臉上揚起如釋重負的微笑。  
　　當他闔上雙眼，Merlin開始無聲抽泣。  
  
  
　　……她贏了。  
  
  
　　一直以來，她離勝利都只差半步之遙。  
  
　　小的時候，身為古教祭師的母親選擇了她，讓她得已早一步修習困難的魔法，然而Morgana覺醒之後渾然天成的強悍魔力，幾乎否定了她十幾年來的努力；她不得不退而求其次，做一個忠誠的支持者，協助Morgana奪還Camelot的王座。  
　　  
　　大婚之時King Lot選擇了金髮碧眼的她，給予一國之后的尊榮與迷戀，卻因為她收養Arthur的宿敵Mordred，使King Lot產生戒心，不肯將權力交到她手上，最後甚至向Arthur俯首稱臣。  
  
　　而她冒險撫育、極力教導的Mordred，在成為德魯伊族的新領袖後便如同脫疆野馬，完全聽不進她的意見，居然為了一個連他自己都覺得可笑的理由，傾全族之力，把Merlin從水晶洞窟中救出，以致她的攻城計劃拖延了好幾年。  
  
　　更不要說全心全意照顧的Morgana──她擁有一半血緣關係的妹妹，那個看見她受傷會憤怒、看見她難過會跟著掉淚，勇敢堅定同時又脆弱恐懼的美麗女孩，自始至終都只愛著背叛古教的Merlin。  
  
　　勝利總是在她身邊舞動招搖捉摸不定，唯獨這次，她終於抓到它了。  
  
　　她贏了。  
  
　　她從來都不要古教與新教和平共存，因此她傾全力阻止Arthur稱王統一Albion，不讓他帶來世紀的和平。她太了解兩邊宗教互相排斥的必然性，一旦古教勢力稍有削弱妥協，她們就會走向凱爾特那支古老民族的結局──被趕到北方邊境，甚至更遠的國度。  
  
　　她要的是「強權」。只有掌握強權才能確保古教長存。  
　　Arthur的死喻示著Albion的黑暗時代，古教於是才有機會再次凌駕整座島嶼。  
　　  
  
　　她贏了。  
  
  
　　只是為什麼這樣的勝利，一點也不能帶來喜悅呢？  
  
　　沒有掌聲，沒有歡呼，沒有人。  
  
　　Mordred死去。Morgana退離戰爭，成為Avalon的湖中女神。  
　　古教的神祈精靈沒有回應，一片靜默。  
　　她的勝利沒有附帶任何一點聲音。  
　　絮叨的只有時間。  
  
　　  
　　Morgause以為她得不到的，就是值得她所終生追求的，就是她一直都想要的。  
  
　　然而當她在遠方凝視著載著萬王之王與魔法師的小船完全消失於Avalon迷霧中時，她驀然驚覺自己想要的，不過是永恆且寧靜的陪伴。  
  
　　湖中女神Morgana佇立在岸邊，柔亮黑髮及地，彷彿是湖水的延伸。晈潔月光與迷離霧氣讓她全身發光，似幻似真。  
  
　　她像是感應到Morgause的存在而微微側身。  
　　Morgause看不清她的表情，卻覺得她無與倫比的美麗。  
  
　　而美麗的物事總是恆常消逝。  
  
　　瞬間空無一物的黝深湖面使她目光失焦。  
  
  
_（Find me in the next life.）_  
  
  
　　只有當時國王低沉依戀的耳語，仍隨著Avalon湖面的漣漪一圈圈擺蕩著，揮之不去。  
  
　　如此深情的要求。一生一世遠遠不夠。  
　　  
　　也許，這才是她最想要的。  
  
  
Fin.

 

早期作品，處處可見千吻設定的影子XD

 


End file.
